


Turn up the heat!

by FlintGust



Category: One Punch Man, Opm - Fandom
Genre: 3:30 am in case anyone cares, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, One Punch Man - Freeform, Reader Insert, anyway enough pointless tagging, cause i need a cuddle buddy orz, cute toaster, do you guys even read my tags, gonna try different settings, it's a drabble, opm, this isn't tumblr what am I doin, why do I always end up writing about being inside a bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live next door to Saitama and Genos. Unfortunately your apartment gets blown to smithereens by the duo and they try to compensate you.</p><p>Genos x Reader Insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn up the heat!

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name

You groan at the sight of your apartment. A giant hole in your bedroom window, no...the whole wall was pretty much ripped out. Or "punched out" if you wanted to be more specific. "These two...", you say as you cross your arms. "Haha look there's a giant hole in your wall." Saitama's obvious remark just made you sigh in frustration and give up. You ignore them as they watch you work. You get a giant sheet that is big enough to cover the wall. You tape the ends across the hole and secure it with another layer of tape to promptly close of the hole. You struggle a bit and then you hear Saitama speak,"Cm'on Genos lets help her." Unfortunately you were pretty much done most of the work with the giant bed sheet that is temporarily being used as your "wall". "It's fine, I've somewhat fixed it. I don't need your help." You turn around to get a broom to sweep up the mess. As you make your way across your room to grab the broom that is leaning against the door you shoo them away. You begin to sweep and shiver as you feel a draft coming in. "Ah-coo!" You rub your nose. "Ugh, why is it so cold tonight?" 

Saitama and Genos peek through your bedroom door seeing you by yourself. They speak quietly to each other. "It's our fault, Genos." "Do we have to sensei?" "It's the least we can do." Genos sighs. "Won't it be a hassle for my learning?" Saitama rebuts,"not at all, maybe this will fix up your people skills. You're not exactly the best with talking to others." Genos' nods and begins walking through the door of your room. "(Y/N)?" You stop sweeping up and look up at him,"yes?" He says in the most serious voice,"would you like to stay at sensei's place for the time being until your bedroom wall is repaired?" You blink at him blankly. His question flat and blunt. You just give a,"sure?" He nods and instantly begins picking up your things that will be moved to the apartment next door. "W-wait! Genos!" He looks at you and waits for you to say something. A quiet silence hangs over you too for a few seconds and you then blurt out,"if it's no trouble I mean! You really don't have to!" He responds,"well I thought it would be trouble if you were there but sensei proved a point otherwise." You give him a glare,"gee thanks Genos." "Anytime (Y/N)" You roll your eyes as he does not get your sarcasm. Saitama decides to put his two cents in. "It's no trouble at all, besides we ruined your apartment. Not to mention Genos here is socially challenged so you'll actually be helping us." "Helping you?" "Yep." "How?" "Well you see Genos here doesn't know how to speak to people properly." You eye Genos,"I can see that." "You'll be helping normalize him, help him develop some damn social skills by interacting with him and what not." "So in the end I'm actually doing _you_ the favour?" Saitama wiggles his eyebrows. "Actually we're doing a trade off here. You sleep at our place in exchange for his people skills." You sigh,"so you still owe me for my apartment right?" "I guess?" He simply shrugs and you're too tired to care at the given moment. You agree and gather your things that you need to stay for night over next door. 

As you walk over next door you, you're already dressed for bed and have a backpack of extra things such as a toothbrush and other toiletries that you never know you might need in the middle of the night. You have it slung over your back and you knock on Saitama's door. He opens the door and greets and lets you in. You see the beds have been laid out on the floor with blankets and pillows. You see only two and start to wonder. "Hey you ate dinner already right?" You answer Saitama mindlessly,"yeah, I cooked dinner." He gasps,"you cooked?! And you didn't bring us any?! Your cooking is literally the best!" You ignore his comment for a second and ask,"there are only two beds?"  
"Oh yeah. You and Genos have to fight it out. I'm not sharing mine sorry." You pout and throw your bag into the corner. "I should just sleep in my drafty room." "Hey no way! We had a deal (Y/N)" You roll your eyes again,"what are you gonna hold me hostage here?" You see a glint in Saitama's eyes. "Don't give him any idea's (Y/N). It's okay you can have my bed. I don't really sleep anyway." You bow your head slightly to give him affirmation at his offer. "Well lights out guys, I have to get up early tomorrow to get the grocery store. Their having a sale!" You giggle at Saitama's excitement for something that may seem very mundane to many people. You slip into futon and pull up the covers to your chest. Saitama is in his bed, cocooned in his blanket. Genos goes to a corner of the room and sits cross legged and closes his eyes. In a few minutes you hear Saitama lightly snore and you just can't seem to fall asleep. You stare at the ceiling and blow out air from your mouth while you feel restless in your bed. You feel the coldness of the apartment creep into your bones as you shiver. You say quietly to yourself,"geez, doesn't he turn on the heat in this place?"

"He keeps it off to save money." You jolt, startled by the sudden voice. "Genos?" You can feel his presence at the corner of the room. "Yes?" "I thought you were sleeping." "I told you I don't sleep much." You turn over to see him, "why is that?" "My body doesn't need it." You look at him inquisitively. "So you never get tired?" "In different aspects yes but I don't need to replenish necessarily though sleep." You're puzzled. You understand he's a cyborg and he's part human but he seemed so far from the normal characteristics that humans have. Didn't Dr. Kuseno want to keep him as human as he possibly can? You were intrigued and try to press further on. "Aren't you cold?" "No I'm not." You look at Saitama and point at him, "doesn't he get cold sometimes?" "Yes he does." "So how does he fix that?" Genos begins to explain,"well usually I'd be lying where you are right now and I'd emit off enough heat to keep him warm so he can sleep more comfortably." You look at Saitama again but with wonder. How is he sleeping fine right now without Genos' heat? You started to shiver again and then an idea comes into your head. "I know!" You sit up and turn to Genos. A small blush creeps onto your face, your fingers gripping the sheet. "U-uh Genos?" "Yes?" "W-would be okay if you sat in between Saitama and I and gave off a little bit of your heat?" There were only two beds. Which means you'd be sharing it with Genos. He doesn't reply. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to!" "It's okay, I don't have anything else to really do." Geno's gets up and walks around you to get into your bed. You cover him up but his feet poke out from under the blanket. You didn't take in how tall he was until that moment and you chuckle to yourself. "Here you go." You see a light give off of Genos' chest. "Whoa." You stare at the light. "Can...I touch it?" He just looks at you blankly. "I'm sorry, that must have been rude." "No it's fine." "So it's okay? I won't burn myself?" He just shakes his head. You hesitate as your hand hovers above his chest. Feeling the warmth radiate from him. "Don't be scared." He gently puts his hand over yours and brings your hand slowly to his chest and rests it there. You eyes twinkle with amusement like a child. "It's so warm." Eventually all your bashfulness has gone away and you find yourself bringing yourself closer to him. You're pressed against his side and snuggle your head into his neck. You close your eyes and take in all the warmness he has to offer. Genos unsure of what to do with his free hand wraps it around your waist. Taken back by this sudden move you open your eyes and look up at him. "Is this okay?" You nod at him as you get use to his arm being around you. "mmhmm." You put head back down and press a firm kiss on his neck. "Thank you Genos." You begin to sleep as you're cuddled up to him.

Genos then turns his head to Saitama who is proped up on his elbow watching the scene unfold. "Is (Y/N) finally asleep?" "Yes." "That's good." Before Saitama was going to shift over to go back to sleep, Geno's calls to him. "Sensei?" "Hm?" "When you feel a fondness of someone..." "That's affection Genos." "I see." "Well I guess you did actually learn something today" Saitama laughs at rolls over. "Well whatever, I gotta go back to sleep I gotta get up early." "Good night Sensei." "G'night Genos." 

As Saitama sleeps Genos begins to think about you. "Hm, maybe I should try and sleep often", he says in a soft amused tone. He brushes the hair out of your face with his hand and kisses your forehead. Sleep was sure helping replenishing his energy this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm checking for errors! Bare with me! 
> 
> (My endings always kinda suck don't they? (Laugh))


End file.
